Worst Possible Scenario?
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Of all the guys on the TNA roster to get stuck in an elevator with, it had to be one half of the Machine Guns. Oneshot, Lita/Alex Shelley.


**A/N: Just a little prompt challenge I did for Livejournal. Prompt word was elevator, and this just came to mind. Oh, and yay for this being my 100****th**** story! Really random pairing, I know, but I like it! Hope you enjoy, guys!

* * *

**

The redhead sighed and folded her arms as she leaned back against the wall, the smooth feel of the metal cold on her skin. She shivered, only just realizing how cold it was in the small confinement. A glance sideways revealed the one person she _never _wanted to be stuck in the same room with, let alone on an elevator. The younger man noticed the look of discontent and disgust on Lita's face and smirked as he shot her a wink.

"You really shouldn't pout, it's unbecoming," he stated as he leaned against the wall casually, his two-toned hair reflecting the light in the small area.

"Oh, shut up, Shelley, this is your fault," Lita replied rather grumpily. "Just stay over there, all right?"

"Wait, wait, how is this my fault?" the former X Division champion questioned with a laugh. That infuriating laugh only caused Lita's blood to boil and bubble more. If she knew she could get away with it, she'd choke the guy, but that would pose a problem when they were found, because, really, how could she explain why she'd throttled one of the top guys on the TNA roster?

"It just is." Lita grumbled. Having to work with Shelley on a daily basis made her regret taking Bischoff up on his offer to come in and help strengthen the Knockouts Division. "Oh, you'd be a great mentor," she mumbled to herself as she recalled her conversation with Eric. "The girls could learn a lot from you. And, I think we could arrange for a run with the Knockouts title in the future."

"Talking to yourself again?" Shelley asked as he cocked his head. He was highly amused at the reaction he was getting from Lita. On the outside, he appeared to be a cocky, brash, sarcastic brat with a smart-ass sense of humor. People didn't much like him and he truly didn't give a damn. That was the persona he'd rather people see anyway, rather than the somewhat naïve, childlike, silly person he really was.

His question was met with silence, and he sighed as he closed his eyes. How long had they been stuck in here, anyway? All he had wanted was to meet up with Chris in the lobby, maybe work some charm on a couple of the girls in the hotel bar. Instead, he was cramped in a very small space with a woman that, like most people, didn't care that much for him.

Honestly, though, he enjoyed Lita's company. There was an eight-year age difference between them, which sounded like a huge gap, but it really wasn't. They shared practically the same musical tastes and Alex knew that if he needed a horror movie buddy, Lita would be just the girl to go to.

_Why haven't you asked her out yet? Oh, yeah, there's just one problem: she just broke up with one of your best friends. Yeah, Punkers wouldn't be too thrilled if he knew you were trying to move in on his ex-girl._

The younger man shook himself out of his reverie and noticed that Lita was still staring at him, a frustrated expression on her pretty face. He must have stopped mid-sentence, he mused. With a cough, he continued speaking, trying to smooth the transition so it didn't seem as though he had been miles away.

"It could be a lot worse," he pointed out.

"Really? How's that? Because in case you've forgotten, let me remind you—I can't stand you," the former WWE Diva snapped childishly.

"Well, let's look at the scenario here. You're stuck, in an elevator, with no chance of escape for hours." He smirked. "At least you're stuck with a devilishly handsome, incredibly witty man such as myself. You could be stuck on here with Abyss, which you would think would be a good thing, but the guy's a sniveling baby. I mean, he cries at Bambi. At Bambi!"

"I cry at Bambi," Lita replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, but he cries at everything! He fears small children when you think it would be the other way around!" Alex exclaimed. This statement was met with yet another eye roll from the redhead.

"You're strange, Alex, really strange."

"Strangely attractive?" the dark-haired man offered hopefully.

A wince escaped his lips as an arm punched his shoulder roughly. He adopted a look of mock hurt and gingerly rubbed the spot where Lita had hit him.

"Man, you hit hard for a girl," he commented sourly. "What was that for, anyway?"

"I felt like it," Lita answered, a snicker catching in her throat. "Beating you up makes me feel better."

"Well, thanks a lot," Alex pouted. "Do you get some kinda sick pleasure outta hitting me, huh?"

Lita cocked her head and tapped her chin with her finger as she spoke.

"Pleasure…you betcha. Sick? Nope. Relief, actually."

"Well, I'm crushed," Alex tried to amplify the hurt in his voice, but he couldn't stop a smile from creeping up his lips.

The two of them grew quiet, enjoying the silence between them. It was a comfortable one, not awkward like most silences are. It was almost as if they were old friends, sitting together of their own accord, minus the elevator problem, of course. After a few moments, Shelley sat up and turned to Lita, breaking the silence.

"So, when we get out of here…wanna get dinner later?"

The statement was so out of the blue that Lita wasn't sure whether or not to laugh or punch Alex again. What was really strange, however, was that she was actually considering it.

"Did you just ask if I wanted dinner?"

"Yeah, I did," Alex replied brazenly as he scooted closer and draped an arm over the woman's shoulder. "What about it, spitfire? Whaddya say?"

"McDonald's or Burger King?" Lita retorted, as she arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, a classy broad like yourself gets the full princess treatment," Alex said, in such a serious tone that Lita didn't know whether to laugh or take him seriously.

"The full princess treatment? What would that be?"

"I was thinking Red Lobster. Then again there's this really awesome sushi bar a couple blocks down the road.." Alex rubbed his chin. "Do you like sushi?"

"Never tried it, but there's a first time for everything," Lita replied.

And the statement was true. Today had been a day of numerous firsts: running out of gas on the side of the road and having to call a tow truck, getting stuck in an elevator, and now she had accepted a date with Alex Shelley. Of all the guys on the roster to get stuck in an elevator with, it had to be one half of the Machine Guns.

At least it hadn't been Abyss.


End file.
